Cambios
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: Esto es un regalo para Iukarey n.n excelente autora de fics. Basado en TMNT 2012 y ubicado en un AU XD


Ok esto es un patético intento de regalo QAQ…

Me tomó varios días escribir esto, pensé en algo pequeño, pero como que no me sabía, no sé si entiendan…

Además de que sufrí mucho porque no quedaba como quería, tuve que quitar varias partes que me parecieron demasiado raras, en un momento que llevaba una buena parte, se me fue la luz y no guarde… típico, perdí buen pedazo QAQ, pero lo retomé y mejoré, después me quería dar de topes porque no me gustaba del todo, también me pase del tiempo que lo tenía planeado y con la incertidumbre de que esto no fuera del agrado de quien va dedicado y de que si no querrá agarrarme a chanclazos después de esto XD

¡Y lo terminé al fin!

Ok, a lo que voy:

Este fic es un regalito para Iukarey, ojala sea de su agrado y si no... ¡Pues ya hice otro fic! XD

Está basado en TMNT 2k12, ningún personaje me pertenece y solo los utilizo aquí para manejarlos a mi antojo; como mucho otros o hacemos en nuestros fics. Y no obtengo dinero con esto, que pena.

Otros personajes extras y OC's son míos

Menos Iukarey, que vino a actuar en mi fic n/n (¡No me mates! QAQ)

Y como mi suegris y por ende es la mami de las tortugas…

-:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_-:-

**CAMBIOS**

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquella terrible noche.

Terrible, si, pero le había dejado a cambio mucha alegría en los años siguientes. Fotografías en las repisas daban fe de la felicidad vivida, dulces momentos inmortalizados en papel ¿Cómo era posible que una pequeña pieza de 4x6 pulgadas le hiciera sonreír con tanta facilidad?

Todo comenzó hacía cinco años…, lo recordaba muy bien…

Había pasado una semana pesada.

Tal vez para muchos trabajar en una tienda de mascotas no fuese el mejor empleo del mundo, chicos y chicas desfilaban por la tienda, y así como entraban salían, no a todos les gustaba limpiar heces de perros, limpiar pelos de gatos o cambiar aserrín de jaulas de roedores, sin contar el constante ruido que hacían los habitantes de cada jaula. Pero para Iukarey, todos y cada uno de los animalitos ahí, eran casi parte de su familia, no era médico veterinario, pero atendía con gusto a cada uno de ellos, incluso curando sus heridas y a veces, invirtiendo parte de su mísero sueldo en comprar algún medicamento para ellos o buscándoles hogares responsables.

-No tiene caso, sería mejor sacrificarlo- otro chico, empleado que había estado ahí desde que la tienda abrió, se quitó un guante con el que había revisado una herida del costado de un gatito, tomó una gasa para envolverlo y arrojó la pieza sanguinolenta a la basura- no sé cómo sobrevivió tanto con eso incrustado…

-Pero, puede hacerse algo, sigo, solo sería medicamento y...

-Medicamento que no vamos a invertir en un animal moribundo que encontraste en la calle- le dijo de mal modo. Lo siento mucho, pero si tienes corazón y no quieres que sufra, dale "uno" bueno y dejará de sufrir, a menos que quieras que o haga yo…

Iukarey Lo miró con rabia, tratando de contenerse - ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad?

-Nena, esto es un negocio, una tienda, no una clínica veterinaria, y tú eres solo una empleada, soy tu superior, así que lo haces tú o… mira, sabes que no me gusta verlos sufrir, pero son gajes del oficio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el gato que estaba revisando se estremeció, chilló débilmente y dejó de respirar.

-Ay no… bueno, te libraste de esta…- dijo el chico- solo ponlo en una bolsa y a la basura – le ordenó y fue muy molesto dando un portazo a la bodega. Sabía que le conmovían los animales, pero en algo tenía razón, no eran veterinarios, solo empleados

-Iukarey envolvió al gatito con la cobijita donde lo habían encontrado, lo tomó con cuidado, sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, - lo siento pequeño, no puede hacer nada…-sin querer, lo oprimió un poco entre sus manos, sentía rabia, sus propio corazón latir con fuerza que hasta en sus dedos sentía la sangre golpear a cada latido- se detuvo, el corazón del minino aún latía, débil, pero aun latía… y…¡respiraba! Lo hacía muy lentamente, pero le costaba trabajo.

Tomó rápidamente su bolsa y sin pensarlo un segundo, lo envolvió y metió rápido en ella, salió corriendo a la calle

-Hey, ¡Iru! -¿A dónde crees que vas?- le gritó Tom que salía con una caja de latas de comida para gato

-Tomaré mi hora para comer- y sin más se fue, salió corriendo buscando un taxi, vio uno cerca y un hombre que estaba deteniendo a un taxi para abordarlo.

-Señor, por favor, necesito este taxi

-Pero, señorita, yo estaba punto de subir

-¡Por favor, es una emergencia!

-pero…

-¡Por favor!

El hombre se acercó a la portezuela, la abrió y sonriendo le dijo:

-Adelante, puedo esperar a otro.

Iukarey sonrío agradecida subió y el taxi arrancó de inmediato.

Un rato después, esperaba ansiosa en la salita de espera de la clínica veterinaria donde llegó a duras penas, con el gatito moribundo entre sus manos y suplicando la dejaran "colarse" en la fila, era un caso de vida o muerte.

-Vaya, tardas más y no la cuenta- el médico salió del cuartito donde atendía a los animales – dime, ¿porque dejaste que llegara a ese estado?-le regañó.

- ¿Sobrevivió? -¿De verdad?- estaba feliz, que sentía se le iluminaba la cara de alegría.

- Si, lo hizo, sobrevivió, pero no puedo creer que dejaras que tu pobre gato…

-No es mío, mire, - lo interrumpió indignada- lo encontré en la calle, alguien lo abandonó ahí, herido, y yo trabajo en una tienda de mascotas y… -comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido

-…y como vi que seguía con vida, corrí hasta aquí con la esperanza de salvarlo, no podía dejarlo morir en la basura, ahora, el problema es que no puedo conservarlo, y… pues, la cuenta, yo… pagaré lo que… necesite.

El médico ríe ante el desconcierto de la chica.

-Mira, estaba a punto de darte la regañada de tu vida, pero, solo mira esto, te arriesgas por un animal, que no es tuyo, te sales del trabajo para traerlo y asegurarte que está bien; créeme me gustaría ver a más personas con un corazón tan bondadoso como el tuyo.

-Gracias. ¿Y la cuenta?- pregunta preocupada.

-¿Sabes? Hace… un par de meses que mi pobre bigotes murió… y, ¡es muy parecido a este pequeño!… es todo un guerrero, luchó por su vida, ¿te molestaría si me quedo con él?

-¿Es en serio?- pregunta incrédula, pero, la cuenta...

-Olvídala, no te voy a cobrar por traerme a mi propio gato a urgencias.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

-¡DOS HORAS Y MEDIA!

Es que, ya te dije había tráfico, ya sabes cómo es Nueva York, si el trafico te agarra en el taxi...

-¡Te tomaste dos horas y media para comer! -¿A dónde te fuiste a comer? ¿Al barrio chino? Cuando el jefe se entere...

-Ay, no es para tanto, ¿verdad? Y no vas a decirle nada, yo, por ejemplo, no digo nada cuando te vas a hacer inventario con Karen a la bodega.

- Se escucha la campanilla de la puerta, un cliente entraba a la tienda.

-Mira Iru…- dijo nervioso- hablamos más tarde, tienes… clientes que atender, yo… iré a traer periódico para la jaula de las aves.

Iukarey sonrío victoriosa, Tom era pura lengua, sabía que no iría de chismoso con el jefe, pero por si las dudas, no estaba de más sacarle sus trapitos al sol; tomó aire y se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Ah, buenas tardes, estaba mirando los cachorros- la mira- pero…¡Si es usted, la señorita del taxi!

Iukarey lo reconoció de inmediato, era ese hombre amable, gracias al cual logró llegar a la clínica y salvado la vida del gatito. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, pudo verlo mejor, era un hombre asiático, de complexión atlética y además, se le veía cansado.

-Ah señorita, si, si es usted, y dígame, ¿logró llegar a tiempo?

-Sí, muchas gracias no sé cómo agradecerle que me cediera el taxi, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, en esta ciudad se ha perdido mucho la cortesía… señor…

-Soy Hamato Yoshi- se inclina respetuosamente-bueno para mi es algo fundamental, y más si se trata de ayuda a una bella dama.- sonríe encantado y la mira algo... ¿embobado? – ¿Y usted es…?

Iukarey sintió su cara arder y supuso se había puesto roja como tomate, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se reprendió mentalmente- Soy... soy... Iukarey, un gusto… - respondió bastante nerviosa- y, pues gracias… por ser tan amable conmigo.

-Siento mucho si la ofendí, discúlpeme- nota su incomodidad y hace una pequeña reverencia apenado- No era mi intención importunarla.

-No, no, descuide- intenta tranquilizarse- es que, nadie me habla de esa forma, tan, caballerosa- ríe nerviosa.

-No veo porque no habrían de hacerlo.

Se hace un silencio incómodo, incluso los habitantes de las jaulas parecieran haber enmudecido, Iukarey tose un poco para romper el silencio.

-Y… ¿estaba interesado en una mascota?

-¡Ah!, sí, sí, yo… verá, quiero un animalito… que no ocupe mucho espacio, vivo en un departamento pequeño, y... mi casera no me permitirá tener un perro…

-¿Y un gato?

-No… a mi difunta esposa le gustaban, y prefiero algo más pequeño.

-Tenemos peces… tal vez le agrade una linda pecera redonda con un par de peces dorados.

Se acerca a mirar los peces, y es cuando el hombre nota una pecera con tortuguitas dentro.

-Quiero una tortuga.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

-Vaya, ¿vendiste algo por fin?- era su jefe inmediato, Tom, el chico llegaba con un par de bolsas de comida china, y un periódico bajo el brazo. Debido al retraso no había podido salir a comer, Iukarey se sintió un poco culpable.

-Sí, se llevó las 4 tortuguitas restantes- dijo contenta, estarán bien con el señor Hamato- suspira aliviada, metiendo el dinero de la venta en la caja registradora.- regresará aquí por los suplementos y comida de las tortuguitas.

-Si no te conociera, diría que te gusta el tipo, hasta sabes su nombre.- le dice Tom con usa sonrisita en el rostro – No creí que te gustaran tan viejos.

-Pues, como me conoces, sabes que no.- sintió que se sonrojaba de otra vez, eso era nuevo, ¿desde cuándo la pasaba eso? No era como si Tom la hubiese vigilado, ¿o sí?... recuperó el aplomo y le respondió: - Solo fui amable, como siempre lo soy con tooodos los clientes y siempre le pregunto su nombre a todos es cortesía, y eso es mucho mejor que lo que haces tú, exasperado con la anciana que compró el loro, en fin, lo que me alegra es que se ve que cuidará bien de las tortuguitas, estaba feliz con ellas.- tomó varias latas de comida para gatos y se dispuso a acomodarlas.

-Solo ocúpate de vender, lo que haga con ellas es problema suyo.- dijo, restándoles problema al asunto y sentándose a leer el periódico. –uff… ¿otro desaparecido? Son ya 3 este mes- seguro otro vagabundo.

- Iukarey voltea y mira el periódico de reojo- ¿No te da miedo eso? Ya tiene tiempo que la gente comenta de extrañas desapariciones en la ciudad y parece que no le toman la importancia que deberían.

-Son solo vagos, al parecer, y son sus mismos compañeros los que han reportado las desapariciones. Mira, entre las redadas policiacas, el invierno que viene ya, y lo más seguro es que hayan decidido irse a otro sitio, normalmente buscan donde pasar esta época para no morir de frio.

-¡No son solo vagos!- respondió molesta- han desaparecido otras personas, un vendedor de hot dogs, una señora mayor que vendía flores a un par de calles de aquí, y pareciera que no le importa a nadie, solo porque es gente de bajos recursos…

-Iru, nena, olvídalo, de todas formas este es un periódico amarillista, yo solo lo compro por la sección de deportes y los cupones… tienen buenos cupones- dijo muy tranquilo- Y sólo quiero saber que tan bien van los patriotas esta temporada.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

Pasaron un par de meses, y el hombre no regresó, Iukarey, temiendo lo peor, se imaginaba múltiples escenarios, desde que se le murieron las tortuguitas –había hecho mucho frío esos días- se aburrió de ellas y arrojó a ala alcantarilla, hasta que pudo utilizarlas en algún tipo de experimentos, o... recordando el artículo del periódico, bien pudo haber desaparecido como esas personas. Suspiró, se acercó a las peceras; habían traído tortuguitas nuevas, mucho más pequeñas que las anteriores, les dio su alimento – ¿Y ustedes amiguitos? ¿En qué manos irán a caer? – dijo con tristeza.

-Hey, Iru, deja de hablarles a esos bichos- era otra chica jovencita y muy linda, apenas contaría unos dieciséis años, y era una empleada nueva- Tom me dijo que te diera esto- dice mientras iba saliendo, y deja un manojo de llaves en el mostrador y se pone un abrigo grueso.

-Y date prisa, aún faltan las "gracias" de los perritos y ya casi es hora de cerrar.

-¿Y porque no me ayudan? ¡Es mucho trabajo!

- Tengo exámenes en la escuela y le pedí a Tom que me acompañara, hay unos sujetos en la esquina y no me gusta cómo me miran.

-Está bien Mary, ya que, anda, váyanse.- Iukarey suspira hastiada y toma las llaves que le dejan en el mostrador. Aun debía revisar a los animales, dejarles alimento, sacar la basura, entre otras cosas. Tom se tomaba muchas libertades, entre ellas dejarla con esa responsabilidad, cuando se suponía que debía ayudarle, pero lo hacía con gusto, solo por asegurarse de que los animales estuvieran bien, aunque significara salir muy tarde de ahí.

Una vez finalizadas las tareas, salía de la tienda, cerró la puerta y dio un vistazo a las demás tiendas, había una tienda de electrónica, ya cerrada, y una joyería al otro, las puertas estaban casi juntas, más de una vez algún despistado entraba a comprar un anillo a la tienda de mascotas. Justo en ese momento se apagaba la luz de ahí, alguien más estaba saliendo tarde también, aseguró la puerta y se dirigía a paso rápido a la parada del autobús, ya era bastante tarde, aún no le habían pagado y no podía darse el lujo de pagar un taxi, definitivamente abusaban de su buen corazón. Las calles de esa zona estaban desiertas a esa hora, iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre la renta, recibos por pagar, los problemas con su casera… que no se percató de que alguien la seguía.

Al pasar cerca de un callejón; justo antes de llegar a la esquina donde esperaría el autobús, un sujeto la empujó al callejón, cayendo al suelo y lastimándose la pierna, otro silbó y un par más llegaron al callejón, estaba aterrada, tenía miedo. Uno de ellos la arrastró dentro, cerca del contenedor de basura, llevaba una navaja en la mano la hoja relucía con la poca luz que había,

-Muy bien preciosa, solo no grites y danos el dinero.

-di... ¿dinero? ¿Cuál dinero?- instintivamente tomó con fuerza su bolsa, no supo bien porqué, era una bolsa vieja y no tenía nada de valor en ella, salvo un poco de cosméticos, una revista y las monedas para el autobús.

-No te quieras pasar de lista, sabemos que tienes algo contigo- el sujeto se inclinó y le puso el arma cerca del cuello, le arrebató la bolsa e y la arrojó a otro de sus cómplices, quien rebuscó en ella y gruño enojado

-¡Eh! ¡Que aquí no hay nada más que basura!-

El otro tomó la bolsa y volcó su contenido al suelo, incluso le arrancó el forro a la misma furioso -¡Es verdad! Esta maldita debe traer el dinero escondido en otro lado

-por favor... no sé de qué me hablan, no… ¡no tengo dinero!

-Acabas de salir de la joyería, linda, y sabemos que ibas a sacar una buena suma esta noche. No estoy de humor para tonterías ¿sabes?, ¡NECESITO MI DOSIS!

En ese instante Iukarey comprendió todo, recordó sobre los sujetos que le había dicho la otra chica, las puertas de ambos negocios estaban juntas, y si estaban esperándola sobre la misma calle, parecía que acababa de salir de la joyería, que casualmente estaba cerrando a la misma hora, comprendió entonces que le confundieran.

-¡Donde está el dinero!-

Ella comienza a llorar, tiembla desesperada penando en cómo salir de esa de una pieza, había una puerta ahí, ojalá alguien escuchara si hacía ruido, arriesgándose a que le hieran daño, exclamó- ¡Ya le dije, no tengo dinero! ¡No sé de qué me está hablando!, por favor, no me hagan nada… solo quiero irme.

La puerta del callejón se abre de pronto, la luz sólo dibuja las siluetas de un grupo de hombres que parecían traer trajes negros, idénticos, llevaban unas cajas consigo.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- les dijo uno de ellos, váyanse o los obligaremos a irse-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién nos va a obligar?- era el sujeto que aún la mantenía sujeta con la navaja al cuello, sintió la fría hoja contra su piel, respiraba agitada, temiendo el momento en que la moviera y le cortara, suplicando que los otros le ayudaran.

-¡Métanse en sus asuntos!- uno de los pandilleros sacó una pistola de entre sus ropas- si se mueven le disparo- amenazó apuntándole a Iukarey, que estaba nerviosa, esos adictos estaban desesperados. -Como respuesta, los hombres de traje sacaron unas armas bastante grandes, uno de ellos disparó al sujeto de la pistola y… todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

El arma se disparó, sintió algo muy caliente en su costado, el sujeto que la mantenía sujeta la tomó para protegerse de la lluvia de disparos, sólo veía un montón de luces rosas a su alrededor, escuchó gritos, un gemido de dolor, maldiciones, y el chirrido de unos neumáticos, su cuerpo se aflojó un poco, se sintió liviana, sin dolor, tenía sueño… y sintió algo cálido, como si la levantaran.

-Estarás bien…- fue lo último que escuchó.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir una ligera punzada en su costado, luego, algo en su pierna, no podía moverla, se tocó la cabeza y sintió un vendaje. Abrió los ojos, incluso parpadeó un poco, no podía distinguir mucho, pues la habitación estaba a oscuras, y había un ligero olor de incienso. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?- estaba en el suelo, en un tipo de colchoneta, confundida, intentó levantarse, debía averiguar donde se encontraba, notó luz bajo una puerta, y al hacerlo, Iukarey gimió de dolor, y tiró un cuenco que hizo bastante ruido al caer.

-¿Escucharon eso?- se oyó una voz infantil del otro lado de la puerta, seguida de murmullos, evidentemente había más de un niño por ahí,- ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos por papá?- se escuchó hablar a otro y se fueron. Inmediatamente después escuchó pasos rápidos y la puerta se deslizó, dejando entrar la luz y una figura encapucha estaba de pie frente a ella

-Me alegro ver que ha despertado señorita- esa voz se escuchaba familiar- niños, esperen en la cocina, coman unas galletas.

-SIIII!- escucho decir alas niños correr e irse contentos

-¿Quién eres? En donde estoy... ¿qué me paso? Y… ¿podría encender la luz por favor?

-El hombre seguía de pie, sin acercarse- responderé sus preguntas, aunque, tal vez se impresione en cuanto me vea...- se ajustó más la capucha y se acercó más- si no le importa, usare esto- entra y busca en un cajón, enciende una vela y la pone en el suelo. La poca luz que despide esa vela le permite ver a ese hombre… si es que se le podía decir así.

-Por favor, no grite, no le haré daño- le dice con voz tranquila- Le explicaré todo.

Aunque un poco agitada, ese hombre encapuchado le relató lo que él sabía hasta ese momento, que la encontró malherida en el callejón, muy grave, por lo que decidió llevarla con él y atenderla el mismo. Que pasó varios días delirando por la fiebre y estaba débil por haber perdido mucha sangre.

-Y… como comprenderá, señorita no podía dejarla ahí. De no haber detenido la hemorragia, y hasta que hubiese llegado la ayuda, la traje aquí y atendí sus heridas lo mejor que pude, este no es el mejor lugar para un herido, pero… se complicó un poco por la fiebre, pero… si tal vez… la hubiese llevado al hospital.

-Estaría muerta- se tocó el costado y sintió las vendas, pudo ver su pierna, estaba inmovilizada con unas tablas.- ¿sabe cuánto me hubieran hecho esperar en urgencias?...gracias.

-No lo agradezca, no podía dejarla ahí, se trataba de ayudar a una bella dama.

-Iukarey sorprendida exclamó- ¡Usted!- acaso…¡ el señor que compró las tortugas! Hamato Yoshi!

-Sí, bueno… era… era Hamato Yoshi… ahora me hago llamar Splinter. – suspiró y se retiró lentamente la capucha que tenía cubriendo su cabeza y rostro cerró un momento los ojos esperando un grito aterrado, un golpe o verla caer desmayada, todo, menos que le tomaran las manos y le preguntaran con un evidente tono de preocupación

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?,¡ porque está así! ¡Quien lo hizo! Y… un... un momento… - vio que traía una prenda similar a la de Splinter, - se abrazó a si misma sonrojada- me... usted me quitó la ropa.

-Pues sí, no iba a curarle las heridas con todo eso puesto y…ay… señorita, no me confunda… ¡Soy un caballero! Y… no vi nada que no debería.

-Ok, ok. – Dijo apenada y roja Iukarey- si, que tonta, era evidente, jeje- ríe con nerviosismo, y juraría que de no ser por el pelaje, estaría rojo como tomate.- Supongo que mi ropa está inservible, llena de sangre y eso…

-Sí, pero puedo conseguirle algo.

Silencio, un silencio de al menos un par de minutos que se hicieron eternos.

-Bueno, gracias. ¿Y entonces me dirá como es que ahora tiene cola?

Splinter se aclaró la garganta, agradecido del cambio de tema- pues… bien, parecerá increíble, pero, al salir de la tienda…- sin embargo, no pudo decir más pues la puerta se corrió y una pequeña figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Porque gritan?

-¿papá?- se sorprendió ella aún más, si es que era posible.

-Todo está bien, Leonardo, regresa a la cocina, y cómanse las galletas

-Mikey se comió todas las galletas…- detrás aparece el susodicho empujando al pequeño, entra corriendo y se abraza a él.

-no es cielto, solo comí las galletas del plato- sollozó-

-¡sicierto! Se comió todas las galletas- gritó otro desde la puerta – ¡se comió las galletas de todos!-

Iukarey estaba más y más asombrada, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, tal vez esa fiebre le había freído las neuronas y estaba alucinando, eso o era verdad de que esos pequeños niños verdes estaban ahí, le llamaban papá al amable caballero ahora convertido en un enorme roedor…

-Un momento, eso quiere decir que… que…

-Sí, son... las pequeñas tortugas que me llevé ese día.- afirmó- y los he cuidado desde entonces.

Era todo, se desplomó nuevamente.

Momentos después, la hizo despertar un par de manos que le acomodaban las almohadas

-¿Estará bien papá?

-Desde luego, Rafael, ya no tiene fiebre, solo está impresionada.

-¿Y entonces se irá, verdad?- dijo Donatello decepcionado.

-Supongo que sí, hijos.

-Pero yo quiero que se quede-

-No creo que quiera, Leo, además ella…

Iukarey despertó por completo -Es verdad… son ustedes, y… ¡hablan!- se incorpora despacio, y los vio a los cuatro, rodeándola y mirándola con curiosidad.

-En cuanto pueda ponerse de pie… le ayudaré a regresar, solo…- abraza a uno de los pequeños-le suplico no comete a nadie que nos vio aquí, comprenderá que si alguien se entera, no nos dejarán vivir en paz. Y tenga por seguro que los defenderé de quien quiera dañarlos.

-Lo prometo, su secreto estará seguro.

-¿Entonces ya no vas a ser mi mamá?- le preguntó un pequeño pecoso de bellos ojos azules-

-¡Miguel Ángel!- dijo el roedor escandalizado.

-Pero es buena idea- dijo el pequeño con una bufandita roja- así Mikey dejaría de abrazar y llamar mamá a ese tubo feo…

-¡Rafael!- deja de molesta r a tu hermano.

-¿Pero no sería genial que se quedara y fuera nuestra mama? ¿Verdad que si?- Dijo emocionado el otro pequeñito de ojitos cafés y los demás asintieron contentos- y haría lo que hacen las mamas, el desayuno, nos cantaría, bañaría, jugará con nosotros…

-Papá ya hace eso- afirmó Rafael- ¿entonces mamá hará todo eso y que hará papa?

-Y papá puede ir a tlabajal…- se zafa de los brazos de Yoshi y lentamente se pasa al regazo de ella y se acurruca.

-…y cuando llegue mama le dará de cenal, y le plegunalá como estuvo la oficilia…

-se dice oficina, Mikey- corrigió Leonardo

-y le dalá café- continuó Mikey como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido. ... y le dalá besitos como la señolas de la tele y se van a su cualto y…

-¡Miguel Ángel! Creo que ya fue suficiente- el pobre roedor no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, Iukarey, se echó a reír de las ocurrencias de los niños, estaban metiéndolo en problemas – creo que no debo dejarlos ver tanta televisión- niños vengan debemos dejarla descansar, les daré de cenar…-toma a los niños y sale avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas, evidentemente su cara completa estaría igual.

Con los pequeños ya acostados, Splinter que prefería ser llamado así , ya en la cocina junto con y una taza de café caliente, y galletas rotas, pudo contarle ocurrido, desde el día en que salió de la tienda , como es que se encontró con unos tipos que transportaban esa extraña sustancia verde, que lo transformo a él y las tortuguitas, a quienes adoptó y había cuidado durante ese tiempo, hasta el momento en que la encontró, herida de muerte y la llevó con ellos, bajo la ciudad.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

Pasaron otro par de semanas, Iukarey estaba mucho mejor, pero no se sentía aún con fuerzas para regresar, Splinter regresaba de la superficie con varias cosas que había conseguido con sus amigos del basurero.

-Ah, llegaste, los bañé y están durmiendo ahora…

-muchas gracias, pero no tenía que… espero no hayan estado muy inquietos.

-Ay, pero son unos ángeles, son muy inteligentes, pero se portan bien. Así son los niños.

-De todas formas siento que abusamos de su nobleza, esta aun lastimada.

-Vamos, no tienes que seguirme hablando así, somos amigos ¿no? Además te debo la vida. Llámame por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, Iukarey, pero´… deberías descansar, y lamento decirle que... - suspira apesumbrado y le da un fajo de papeles- debo darte malas noticias: te despidieron, por faltas injustificadas, estas como persona desparecida, creen que te fuiste o algo, y están por echarte del departamento porque tienes un par de meses de renta.

-mmm- dice tranquilamente- pudo ser peor.

-¿Peor? pero, sin empleo, no tendrás servicios médicos, ni dinero para conseguir otro departamento ni…

-Sabes, estos días aquí, me dieron tanta tranquilidad, sin esos problemas que me agobiaban tanto allá arriba, todo ese estrés, estar con los pequeños aquí me hizo darme cuenta que no era feliz allá arriba...-Y en cuanto pueda, buscaré algún puente bajo el cual pasar la noche.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad? ¡Puedes quedarte aquí!-

-Señor Hamato! ¿Me está invitando a quedarme aquí?- fingiendo sorpresa

- Desde luego, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, con nosotros, con… todos podemos estar aquí- nuevamente, sus orejas estaban coloradas. – ¡Y los niños te adoran!

-¿Solo los niños?- le gustaba molestarlo de esa forma.

Splinter tenía rojas las orejas.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

-Mami, mami- Miguel Ángel corría dentro de la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos- papá dijo que fueras a la cocina, te tiene una sorpresa- se acerca más a ella y le susurra- es un pastel, pero no le digas que te dije- y se fue corriendo.

Mikey!- Leonardo entraba justo cuando su hermanito salía- ¡Se supone que era sorpresa para mamá!- le regañó- ¿no puedes guardar un secreto?

Rafael y Donatello entraban también, emocionados, ese día había fiesta en la pequeña familia.

-Déjalo, no importa, además; ¿cómo no iba a adivinarlo? Desde hace rato me llevó el olor del pan que horneó, era un secreto a voces, al menos ahora no huele a quemado – vamos Leo, no hagamos esperar a papá, ¿de acuerdo?- tomó a Leonardo de la mano y lo siguió.

Entró a la cocina, dentro, las paredes estaban adornadas con flores hechas de papel que habían hecho los niños, Splinter había horneado y un pastel, un poco deforme, pero se había esmerado en el decorado, pues cada año, intentaba hacer el pastel según las instrucciones de la caja, y siempre le salía deforme, o se quemaba o simplemente no "subía".

Splinter la vio entrar y sonrió algo apenado- se supone que son flores… pero…bueno, al menos esta vez es comestible.

Migue Ángel ya estaba sobre la mesa, paso su dedito sobre el pastel y prueba una de las flores

- ¡Y sabe muy rico mami!

Donatello llegó rápido con una vieja cámara fotográfica- mamá, papa, ¿tomamos una foto antes de que Mikey acabe con todo?

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

-Listo, ya la tengo-Splinter entraba con la fotografía en un pequeño marco pintado con flores de cerezo y se lo entregó- Leonardo pintó este marco, le quedó muy bien, creo que le buscaré algunas pinturas, tenemos un pequeño artista-.

Iukarey sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Splinter la abrazó cariñosamente y ambos miraron la fotografía. En ella estaban los 6, sonriendo felices a la cámara, con un pastel con "dedazo" en el medio y sin una flor deforme en el decorado del mismo.

Iukarey tomó la fotografía que le había dado Splinter, y la colocó sobre la repisa, lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación a la sala donde estaban los niños jugando.

Sí, todo había cambiado drásticamente, eran sin duda una familia extraña, pero eran felices, Splinter y esos pequeños eran su familia y ahora todo su mundo.

.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.**FIN**.-ñ.-ñ.-ñ-.

-:-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_-:-

Listo, ahí está, pueden matarme c:

Total, terminé mi regalo y estoy feliz con el resultado, ojalá no e haya ido un error de dedo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
